


Lies

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: draco100, Drabble, Family, Gen, Lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: He promises. He lies.





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #40, "promises", at draco100 on dreamwidth.

Narcissa leaned forward. "Promise me," she said, her voice taut, half-choked. "Promise, Draco. No matter what you must say, no matter what you must do, you must come through this alive. Tell whatever lies are necessary, lie to everyone you have ever met, but promise me that you will live."

He dropped his head, unable to meet her eyes. Instead he stared at the tip of the fresh black mark. Looking at it was easier than looking at the fear in her face.

He swallowed hard and took her hand. Slowly, he nodded, his heart pounding. "I promise," he lied.


End file.
